1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved leg press adapter plate kit wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an existing resistant plate of an exercise machine resulting in an enlarged platform surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and known for use in combination with exercise of various body components. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization wherein the same is arranged for providing an enlarged surface for use with a resistance plate associated with an associated exercise device. Prior art devices are exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,548 to Maag wherein a conventional resistance stack of plates is operative through an individual or plurality of levers, each including a support plate member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,367; 4,854,578; 4,867,143; and 4,813,666 are examples of prior art resistance devices utilizing a displaceable plate member relative to a resistance weight.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved leg press adapter plate kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.